


Mistress Scarlett and Cobie Smulders

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [35]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Cobie Smulders had a Mistress. And her Mistress was Scarlett Johansson. But now Scarlett had found her own Mistress so what is Cobie going to find when she goes to visit her Mistress for the first time after Scarlett became a plaything of Mistress Chloe Bennet?





	Mistress Scarlett and Cobie Smulders

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Cobie didn’t understand it. The last time she had come to her Mistress Scarlett Johansson’s house it was packed with her playthings trying to get a chance with their Mistress. But as she drove up to her Mistresses house she couldn’t see another car in sight it was weird. She got out and went up to the door and rang the bell. She couldn’t understand why there weren’t any of her other harem mates, as she had come to call them, here.

“Oh hello my little plaything,” Scarlett said with a smile as she opened the door and giving her a hug and a kiss. Cobie longed for this kiss. She had been thinking about the entire time that Scarlett had been away on that vacation. Then she had to do a movie which kept her away for a lot longer then she had wanted. She kissed her Mistress back hungrily slipping her some tongue. “Easy girl we have hours before your man will be asking where you are,” Scarlett said with a smile breaking the kiss.

“Won’t your other playthings get in our way?” Cobie asked her Mistress who had always had a collection of her girls around her. “Oh you have been away for far too long my pet,” Scarlett said with a smile that Cobie had never seen before. “I met someone. And it made me dump a lot of my playthings.” Scarlett said with a smile. Now Cobie recognized the smile. Scarlett had lust in her eyes. “You met a guy that doesn’t like all of your women?” Cobie asked surprised most guys would love being the man of a woman that could have a dozen women naked for her.

“Not a man sweetie,” Scarlett said with a smile and a little laugh. “You met a plaything that was against you having so many others around. She must be good in the sack if you let them go.” Cobie said shocked by this. “She’s not a plaything sweetie. She’s my Mistress.” Scarlett said with a smile that Cobie knew all too well. The look of a woman that never thought that she could have fallen so hard for another woman. “YOU have a Mistress?” Cobie asked even more shocked by this turn of events.

“Yes, I do. She is the most wonderful lover that I have ever had.” Scarlett said with a smile. “Is that why you dumped so many of your girls because she wanted you to?” Cobie said. She already hated this Mistress whoever she was. She made HER Mistress get rid of so many of her friends. “Nope. She actually welcomed the fact that I had playthings myself.” Scarlett said already knowing where Cobie’s mind had gone and started to defend her Mistress.

“Then why did you dump so many of my friends?” Cobie asked. “Because THEY didn’t like what I wanted them to do. And my Mistress has shown me what a Mistress is truly like so I dumped them.” Scarlett said looking at her plaything hoping that she wasn’t going to lose her favorite plaything too. “What do you mean?” Cobie asked. “I want MY harem to join hers. So that my girls will know the joy of making love to my Mistress. But they kept refusing me.” Scarlett said looking at Cobie. “How could they refuse our Mistress?” Cobie asked.

She was even more shocked when she had thought possible. It was like when she thought she couldn’t be shocked any more than she already was her Mistress would say something that topped that. “Yes. Many of your ‘friends’ told me that they would never fuck my Mistress even if I had asked them too. My Mistress showed me what a Mistress is. The playthings of a Mistress should be there for there Mistress. We should do whatever our Mistress wants. Or whoever our Mistress wants. If you can’t fulfill your Mistresses desires you have no right to call yourself her plaything.” Scarlett said thinking back to a bedroom with the sounds of her Mistress getting fucked by a guy and the vibrator she had taped to her pussy.

“You are right Mistress. I excepted that when I became your plaything. That’s why I have missed my Mistress.” Cobie said looking at her Mistress and for the first time, she was glad to be rid of the posers that had just wanted her Mistress when THEY were horny. “I am your plaything. Please introduce me to your Mistress and I will happily make her my Mistress too. But may I ask that you never stop being my Mistress?” Cobie asked looking at her Mistress.

She remembered the first time that she had become this woman’s plaything. It was on the set of the first Avengers movie. She never wanted that feeling of kissing her Mistress to leave her. “It won’t sweetie. In fact, I just got a present from my Mistress for my playthings. It’s her favorite toy.” Scarlett said with a smile holding up the slightly open box. She then pulled out a strapless strap-on. “Oh, Mistress.” Cobie moaned as she saw it.

“Leave your clothes at the door plaything,” Scarlett said as she started to suck on the strap-on that she didn’t think that she was going to be able to use today until Cobie knocked on her door. Cobie practical tore off her clothes as they walked to the room that Cobie had dreams about: her Mistress’s bedroom. She was naked as she walked into her bedroom. “Very good Agent Hill,” Scarlett said with a smile. Cobie loved it when she would call her that. It would make her wet every time she heard it coming from her Mistress.

“Bed my pet,” Scarlett said with a smile. Cobie went quickly to the bed and laid in a way that showed her Mistress her wet and waiting pussy. Scarlett slowly and playfully undressed for her plaything with the strap-on sticking out of her mouth. It was so hot that Cobie needed her Mistress between her legs. “Please Mistress. I’ve been waiting so long for you please don’t make me wait longer.” Cobie moaned as Scarlett threw aside her panties. “Does my plaything need her Mistress?” Scarlett asked with a sigh of joy as she inserted the strap-on into her pussy.

“Yes.” Cobie moaned as he Mistress joined her in bed and between her legs where she wanted her. “Then it is time for my plaything to enjoy my Mistress’s favorite toy.” Scarlett moaned as she rammed the strap-on into Cobie. “FUCK.” Cobie moaned as she felt her Mistress plunge deeper into her then anyone had gone before. “Do you like my Mistress’s chose of toys plaything?” Scarlett moaned as she pumped into her plaything. “Fuck yes. Whoever she is is a fucking genius.” Cobie moaned as she felt her Mistress pump in and out of her.

“Would you like to know her name?” Scarlett asked with a smile as she kissed her playthings neck. “Yes please tell me, Mistress. Who is your Mistress?” Cobie moaned at the touch of her Mistress’s lips. “Chloe Bennet.” Scarlett moaned as she saw the look in her playthings eyes. Cobie hadn’t expected a name that she had known. She thought it would be a supermodel somewhere but someone that like some of Scarlett’s other playthings that she wasn’t sure where still her playthings. She also worked for Marvel and the MCU.

“Mistress Chloe will be my Mistress too.” Cobie moaned as she felt her first orgasm come and go. “Yes, she will. But you will always be my plaything too. And you will do anything that makes me happy right?” Scarlett moaned as she felt the juices of her playthings first orgasm on her skin. “Yes Mistress whatever you need of me. Please let me please you.” Cobie begged as she looked into the eyes of her Mistress.

“Then give me my orders Agent Hill.” Scarlett moaned. This was a game they had played from the very first time they had made love. “You are to keep fucking me Black Widow. Until we scream each others name.” Cobie moaned with a smile. To an outside observer it would have looked like the roles of Mistress and plaything had swapped but to them, this was just a game where “Black Widow” would fuck “Agent Hill”.

“Does Agent Hill like the way that her Black Widow is fucking her?” Scarlett playfull asked as she pumped into her faster. “Yes. Oh, fuck yes.” Cobie moaned as she felt the biggest orgasm she had ever had coming and coming fast. “Is she going to cum for the Black Widow? And her Widow’s Bite?” Scarlett asked and she kissed her playthings neck. “FUCK YES!!!!” Cobie screamed as she came sending her juices everywhere.

This caused Scarlett to cum too. Both were out of breath but happy. They shared one more kiss. “My sweet Agent Hill didn’t follow her own commands. She didn’t scream the name of her Black Widow.” Scarlett said with a smile. “Fuck I didn’t, did I?” Cobie said. She was so into being able to make love to her Mistress that she completely forgot the game. “You know what that means?” Scarlett asked with a smile. “You will punish me,” Cobie said with a slight smile.

“Yes, I will. But also you will see what my Mistress has taught me about punishing playthings that don’t follow the rules.” Scarlett said with a devilish smile. The smile scared Cobie a little. But it also turned her on too. “Yes, Mistress.” Cobie moaned as Scarlett went to find the perfect punishment for her plaything. Who watched her as she went about finding the things that she was going to punish her with. “It looks like we are going to need this. This. And this.” Scarlett said with a smile as she set a pair of handcuffs, a vibrating butt plug and displaying her strap-on that she hadn’t removed yet. Cobie gulped as she looked at her Mistress ready for her punishment to begin.


End file.
